We Are the Transfer
by Subai-chan
Summary: What happens when Daisuke and his friends get transferred to Sarayashikii Junior High for a test program? Can poor Daisuke survive? And can Takeshi survive the wrath of the girl with the milk?
1. Survival Tips

Author: Hooray, new story! Well, it isn't exactly new….I've had it tucked away somewhere for awhile. I just am finally posting it! It's four chapters so far, working on a fifth. OC's include Jenny Masaki and Tezirit Thanatron, whom I claim 50/50 rights to. I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho OR DNAngel and don't ask me to update Midnight's Curse for awhile because IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN. These are the last bits of fic you get before the summer! I won't be able to post over the summer…unless I can get in contact with oOforeverobsessedOo, which will be difficult since we'll both be busy. So I hope you like it, minna! Here we go!

_We Are the Transfer_

**Stage 1: Survival Tips**

'I can't believe this…Why _us_?' Daisuke Niwa whined for the seventh time that morning. He earned a sigh from the depths of his subconscious.

_Daisuke….why is it such a big deal? _Dark challenged, beginning to get irritated by his other half's complaining. _It's not like you got turned over to the police and accused of being the Phantom Thief or anything…_

The red-head's stomach churned. 'But that could be the next step!' He argued. Clutching his book bag to the new blue school uniform that clashed horribly with his hair, he turned into a classroom.

_You worry too much. _Dark muttered, kicking back and watching in amusement. _Just deal with it! _

'But Dark…' Daisuke began, only to be yanked out of the conversation by a teacher with untidy brown hair and a horribly buck-toothed overbite. He gave the nervous teen a looking-over with his squinty eyes before turning to the class.

"This is one of our transfer students from Azumano Middle School. Hopefully he will teach some of you a thing or two about manners." He barked in a frog-like voice. He glanced at Daisuke. "Well? Introduce yourself, boy!" He ordered.

Daisuke was jolted by the command. "Y-yes sir….My name is Niwa Daisuke. It's nice to meet you all…" He said half-heartedly, bowing a little as his ruby eyes remained wide and timid.

"Thank you, Niwa. Take the seat next to Yukimora and try not to make too much of a racket." The teacher pointed to the desk beside a girl with dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders and rich chocolate eyes to match. Daisuke obediently sat, not working up the nerve to ask the teacher's name. With the other students calling for him, it wouldn't take too horribly long to pick it up…hopefully.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mr. Urameshi! How nice of you to join us." Mr. Tekenaka waved towards a seat in the back of the room; an empty desk that seemed to be neglected. "We're just about to start class."

Yusuke rolled his dark brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah—don't waste your breath, old man." He muttered, trudging back to his desk and reclining in the chair. He took a quick look around the classroom, to find that nothing had changed since he'd last been there.

The adolescent blinked when his eyes found two girls sitting side by side near the front of the room. They hadn't been there before he had skipped. One of the two had her auburn hair tied back by a pink ribbon and the rest fell down past her shoulders, while the other kept her chestnut locks cut to her earlobes. Both had the same russet eyes.

'Who the hell are they?' Yusuke wondered, flipping open his book bag and inconspicuously watching.

"Class, before we begin," Mr. Takenaka began in his assured principal voice. "I would like you all to meet your new classmates. Girls, come on up."

The two new girls nodded at each other and headed up to stand on either side of the teacher.

"These two are transfers from Azumano Middle School. I expect you all to welcome them."

The girl with the longer hair smiled. "Good morning! My name is Harada Risa!" She introduced. The girl beside her nodded.

"And I'm Harada Riku. It's nice to meet you all!" She said cheerfully.

'Riku and Risa Harada…' Yusuke echoed in his mind. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and prepared for a long nap.

_Think of it this way, Satoshi-sama…_Krad drawled with a smirk. _At least now you won't have that horrid Niwa boy talking at you until you feel your brain melting._

'You aren't helping.' Satoshi shot back, wishing he'd not left his glasses at home. He needed something to push up the bridge of his nose, to take his mind away from his nuisance of an other half. 'Could you keep to yourself for just one day?'

Krad frowned. _But, my dear Satoshi-sama…_

'Don't start.' Satoshi cut him off.

"Hiwatari, perhaps you could stop glaring at your book long enough to tell me the answer to question four." Mr. Iwamoto snapped, quickly pulling the teen back to class.

With a glance at the problem, Satoshi replied, "The answer is one times the square root of five."

Mr. Iwamoto growled slightly. "Correct." He ground out. "Cocky transfers…" He went off into muttering just as the bell rang.

As Satoshi gathered up his things, he took note of a shadow looming over him. It was quite a bit taller than himself.

"Hey punk," A scratchy-voiced teen growled indignantly, "you trying to make the rest of us look stupid?"

The blue-haired teen didn't look up. "By the looks of things, you don't need _me_ to help you accomplish that, do you?" He murmured quietly, ignoring Krad's maniacal laughter on the edge of his mind.

He felt the buffoon glaring at him. "Why, you little…"

"Kuwabara!" Mr. Iwamoto interrupted, shoving the taller boy away from Satoshi. "You have already gotten yourself quite a few detentions for fighting. Don't add to them!"

The oaf named Kuwabara nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir…" He grumbled, glancing back at Satoshi. "You ain't worth my time, punk."

_Damn…_ Krad sighed, disappointed. _I was hoping he would start a fight. Then I might defend you, Satoshi-sama._

'Shut up, Krad.' Satoshi grumbled, rubbing his temples. Maybe Niwa was having as bad a day as he was.

­­­­­­­­

"Oh no, oh no!" Daisuke wailed in dismay. "I think Miss Harada is in my next class….what am I gonna do?"

_Aww, poor Daisuke! Want me to take over? _ Dark offered with a grin.

"NO!" He whined.

"Excuse me, Niwa?" A soft voice interrupted his meltdown, the owner laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Daisuke turned to the voice, his cheeks and ears red from nerves and embarrassment. "Oh, Miss Yukimora!" He sighed. "I'm alright. Just a bit ruffled from the newness of this place." He assured, forcing a smile.

The girl smiled back. "You can call me Keiko, Niwa. Welcome to Sarayashikii." She said cheerily. A bell toned and she looked up at the PA in the hallway. "Time to get to class! See you soon, Niwa!" She waved, running off in the other direction.

Daisuke watched her go. "Wow…she's nice." He murmured.

_Does this mean I get Riku, then? _Dark asked hopefully. The younger boy's ears started to burn again. "DARK!" He cried. Silence fell over the foyer and Daisuke noticed that everyone there was staring at him like he was psycho.

Oh, the cheek-burning shame of it all.

"Here's a survival tip, kid," Someone broke the silence, a raven-haired boy in a green version of the uniform walking past him. "Don't yell out to invisible people in public."

Blinking, Daisuke followed after the strange boy.

_**End Chapter 1**_

Author: Well. Not much to say. There's the first chapter! I'll try to get the second chapter up here as well. Have fun! Ciao!


	2. No Use Crying over Spilt Milk

Author: Well, um…here's chapter two…? Heh. I still don't own YYH or DNAngel, and I claim half rights to Tez Thanatron, as well as full rights to Jenny Masaki. Time ta KICK IT!

Chapter 2: No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

'One little lone potato, all by himself, no one there by his spuddy side! He must be crying little potato tears, until—LOOK! Two potatoes! Oh, how happy they must be, frolicking and singing their little songs of tuber goodness!'

Those are the thoughts that crossed the bored teenage girl's mind as she stared up at the ceiling, her azure eyes glazed over in concentration. She could not blink, because if she blinked then she would lose count of the dots on the ceiling. A hundred and ten, a hundred-eleven…If she lost count now, she would kill something.

"Is there something stuck to the ceiling that I can't see?" An adolescent boy asked her, sitting down facing her. He glanced up at the ceiling, then glanced back down at her.

She was silent for a second, her lips faintly forming words without sound. "Don't…bother me…" She murmured aside, before going back to lip-synching her words.

The boy raised a brow, glancing up one last time before shaking his head of spiky dark brown hair. "My name's Saehara; Saehara Takeshi. Maybe you've heard of my dad?" He suggested.

Again, he got no answer. So on he went.

"He's the head detective of the Azumano Police Force. I don't like to brag," he threw in with a chuckle, "but I happen to be an excellent photographer, and…"

Suddenly she slammed her fist down on the desk and glared at him. "You made me lose count, you waste of space!" She snarled, getting up furiously.

Takeshi gulped and also stood up, starting to back away. "Woah, take it easy! I was just trying to have a conversation!" He said in his defense. "It's not the end of the world, right?"

She never lightened her glare. "Let me fill you in on something, _newbie_," she growled, grabbing a small carton of milk from a desk as she slowly advanced. "Next time I say 'don't bother me,' you're going to keep your mouth shut and listen." She irritably brushed her violet bangs aside and took a step forward for Takeshi's three back. "I claim fifty-fifty rights to this school, and I don't tolerate insubordination."

Takeshi swallowed nervously. This was a lovely way to start out at a new school.

Riku's chestnut eyes brightened when a familiar red-headed boy entered the classroom she was in. "Oh, Niwa!" She called with a smile.

Daisuke blinked as she ran over to hug him. "Miss Riku?" He asked, disbelieving his luck.

The girl giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Niwa, how many times have I told you? You can leave out the 'miss' part; just call me Riku, ok?" She told him, making a crimson color flush his cheeks.

'She's so cute…' He thought to himself, which technically meant to Dark. The Phantom Thief rolled his eyes and sighed.

_What a boring place…Nothing's going on!_ He jumped topic.

Ignoring his other half, Daisuke watched Riku bounce back over to her seat next to Risa. 'Well…I sorta like it that way.' He pointed out.

At that moment, every person in the classroom took notice of a boy trudging in with his shoulders slumped. He was sopping wet with something white, which flattened his hair and stained his clothes. Without saying a word, he took his seat with a wet 'squish.'

Yusuke, who still sat near the back of the room, examined the boy carefully. He didn't recognize the teen, but he did recognize the work of the person who had drenched him in milk. Getting up and stretching, he headed out the door and to the roof.

Daisuke blinked. "Saehara, what…" He began. Takeshi cut him off with a wave.

"I made little miss Fifty-fifty Rights lose count of the dots on the ceiling." He explained quietly, dropping his hand back onto the desk with a 'splat.'

Sighing, Daisuke sat down beside his friend. "Well then…I suppose there's no use crying over spilt milk…" He mumbled.

_Literally. _Dark added.

_**End Stage 2**_

Author: There's chapter two! You guys finally got to see just how nutty Jenny is most of the time. This isn't anything like Everything You Want, where she was just annoyed and in love…this is the real her. The girl you don't get to see that often. It's like a look inside my mind! Which…is a very scary place. Anyways, there it is! Later, minna!


	3. Survival Tips, Part 2

Author: Aaaaaaand, chapter 3! W00t! Let's just get on with it, I have one hour left of school and then it's FREEDOM!

**Stage 3: Survival Tips, Part 2**

_Daisuke, someone's calling you._ Dark told the red-head.

Thank you, Captain Point-Out-The-Obvious. Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see—thankfully—the familiar face of Satoshi Hiwatari. Right beside the raven-haired, green-uniformed teen from that morning. He didn't seem like someone Satoshi would normally hand out with.

"Hey, Niwa!" The raven-haired boy called again, waving with a big smile on his face. "Hold up!"

The boy's feet obliged by stopping and the other two caught up. "Hey Hiwatari. Who's your friend?" He inquired, trying not to make eye-contact with the other teen.

Satoshi cleared his throat. "Niwa, this is Urameshi." He introduced.

The raven-haired boy waved dismissively. "I prefer if ya call me Yusuke. How ya doin', Niwa?" He asked, giving a little salute.

Daisuke nodded warily. "Fine…Hiwatari, have you seen Saehara?" He jumped topic. "The last time I saw him was after lunch, and he was soaked in milk." Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Yusuke between then and now either.

"He should be coming up with Kuwabara anytime now." Yusuke replied for the bluenette.

As he spoke those words, the taller orange-haired goof raced over with Saehara not far behind.

"What took you so long, baka?" Yusuke challenged good-naturedly, folding his arms.

Kuwabara glared at him, raising a fist as a threat. "I'm warning you Urameshi, don't start with me! I'll knock your brains right outta your head!" He growled.

Yusuke only laughed. "Please; your most prized possession is a kitten!" He mocked, making Kuwabara turn a violent red.

"WHAT? Why, I oughtta…"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" A female voice called out over the schoolyard, interrupting the impending fight. The two boys turned around and spotted a girl with ebony hair tied up in a ponytail, tipped with violet and bangs to match. Her azure eyes sparkled with a smile as she waved to the boys.

Stopping in front of them and catching her breath, she smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late; Takenaka dogged me not to forget some French project that I was supposed to work on last week. I had to pull off my 'sweet and innocent' act, and…" She paused when she spotted Daisuke. Another smile flashed his way.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Masaki Jennifer. You must be one of the Azumano transfers." She said cheerfully, offering her hand.

Daisuke blinked, taken aback by her friendliness. But he shook her hand anyways. "Yes…my name is Niwa Daisuke. It's nice to meet you too, Miss…"

"Jenny." She cut him off, leaving him and bowing to Satoshi. "And you?"

'Well…that was…odd…' Daisuke murmured to Dark, still trying to register what had just happened.

_You're telling me…A lot of energy in such a small package. _The Phantom Thief pointed out, noting the girl's height of only five-foot-two.

Before Dai could respond, he felt someone grab his arm and duck behind him.

"Make sure she doesn't see me…" Takeshi hissed, eyes wide in terror.

"Her?" Daisuke repeated, pointing inconspicuously at the bubbly teenage girl. "But she looks harmless." He pointed out.

Takeshi yanked his friend around and took him by the shirt collar. "SHE'S A PSYCHOPATH! I had to spend three hours in the bathroom trying to get the milk out of my clothes!" He yelled.

At the sound, Jenny looked up. "Oh, aren't you the kid who made me lose count of the dots on the ceiling?" She inquired innocently.

As though a switch had been thrown, Saehara froze solid. He slowly turned his head to see the girl, before darting back behind Daisuke.

"Umm…" Dai sighed.

She waved before he could continue. "Don't worry about it." She said dismissively, turning back to Yusuke. "So c'mon, let's go to the arcade already!" She urged, brushing past them and twirling on the freshly-snowed-on yard.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to follow Jenny when Satoshi spoke up.

"Hold on," he lifted his school bag. "I don't know about you, but I have homework. I plan on doing it."

There was a pause.

"Look Hiwatari," Jenny broke the silence, cutting back and shoving a finger into the bluenette's chest. Glaring up at him, she continued. "Tez is waiting for me at the arcade, and you are wasting my time. In doing so, you succeed in wasting _his_ time. And wasting Tezirit's time is _not_ something you want to do." She grabbed the bag away from him and turned away, striding over to the nearest snow bank. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she had his attention, she undid the clasp, flipped the bag open, and overturned it. Its contents were spilled out onto the snow, followed by the bag itself.

Satoshi stared wide-eyed at the girl while she dusted her hands off on her skirt. "Now," She breathed, smiling again. "Shall we go?"

The blue-eyed boy was speechless, only able to watch as she nodded in triumph and skipped off down the snowy street, humming a tune.

Yusuke, who was trying not to laugh, clapped a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "Dude, lemme warn you now, before you push your luck again. A tip for your sake: never question the motives of that girl right there." He motioned after the girl, who was now twirling around and full-on singing. "That girl can change moods so fast it'll make your head spin."

Satoshi nodded slowly and went to collect his things, while the other four boys followed Jenny.

_**End stage 3**_

Author: Well, that's all for awhile. I'll see what I can do over the summer, but this oughtta tide you over! Seeya later, minna!


End file.
